


A Long-Awaited Reunion

by TheHemlockDragon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Post-Nibelheim Incident (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHemlockDragon/pseuds/TheHemlockDragon
Summary: Ten years after an alternate ending to Advent Children where Cloud perished, Sephiroth awaits his return where their long-standing rivalry once began to explain a great many things.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	A Long-Awaited Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, that belongs to Square Enix. I own "A Long-Awaited Reunion."

He could hear the heavy treads of military-grade shoes pounding down the metal hallway. The hallway itself was darkened, the lights dead for over a decade. Still, the many holes in the ceiling carved out by the elements provided more than enough light from the overcast sky outside.

This place was special to him. It was also special to the man walking down the hall outside the room.

This was where their rivalry began.

It would be rekindled anew, after today.

_A pleasant thought. I wouldn't have it any other way_ , Sephiroth thought.

The sounds of boots hitting metal reached a new pitch, the sound of someone walking up a short flight of stairs.

_Come to me._

Finally, he appeared in the doorway. He was shrouded in a black cloak, quaintly reminiscent of his old clones, those other failed monsters of Hojo. There was a rise in the back of his cloak, no doubt his blade, formerly the Buster Sword of Zack Fair, their old comrade, dead for over a decade now.

"Sephiroth," the man called.

He smiled.

"Good to see you, Cloud," he replied.

"I figured I'd find you here. Sentiment getting to you?" he asked, rather sarcastically.

His reply was obvious, he could see in Cloud's shadowed eyes that he was expecting it. "It's the Jenova cells in us both. It called you here… to me."

He cast aside the cloak, garbed in the black mercenary attire he knew him so well for. Reaching for the large sword strapped to his back, he asked, "So what is it that you want now?"

"You."

A small pause. He savored the moment, relishing the question he knew was coming next. He needed to answer him.

He had a lot to get off his chest.

"Why?" Cloud asked.

_Finally._

"After the Northern Crater, after Meteorfall, I was only kept alive through my sheer _hatred_ for you, Cloud. For two years, my consciousness floated through the Lifestream, my hatred manifesting in the form of Geostigma. Then, when my…"

He paused, just for a moment. He didn't know whether to call Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz his children, his clones or something similar. Despite what digging he did, the trio were even more of a mystery than his origins.

Especially considering they had all died not long after he returned.

"...my _disciples_ brought me back, I killed you. Finally."

Cloud finally brought out the sword, holding it out in front of him, the tip leveled up and away, aimed at him.

"How long?"

"Ten years. In that time, I realized something. After I killed you, my hatred subsided. I thought that would be the end of our relationship, and I could move on. But, I discovered that the Jenova cells in me were dying at a rapid rate. And I… I cannot end."

Cloud lowered the sword, just a little.

"It was then that I decided to remove most of my Jenova cells and use them to bring you back to life. If my hatred for you was enough to keep me alive in the Lifestream, then surely I just needed to keep you alive. To learn to hate you again."

He sighed, finally grateful for letting out his needs. He turned to grab his Masamune from where it lay.

"And what's to stop me from just killing myself?" Cloud asked.

His answer was swift, dark and final.

"Vengeance."

"I don't need to seek revenge on you, Sephiroth. I killed you once, and, well, you could say we're even now."

"Oh, I didn't mean vengeance for killing _you_ , Cloud. I meant vengeance for killing your _friends_."

The air in the room seemed to grow colder. He could feel it, could practically taste the shock Cloud was feeling.

"Wh-"

"That was the first thing I did after I killed you. I turned to the sky, to that airship, and smote every last one of your friends."

He heard Cloud stumble back in shock. "N-No, you're _lying_ -"

"I even took the time to remember their names," he added. "Cid. Cait Sith and Mog. Vincent. Yuffie. Red. Barret. And, of course, I remembered Tifa on sight."

"Stop, stop it-"

He turned, hefting his blade. "And I did not stop with your ragtag band of misfit heroes. Rufus Shinra. Reno. Rude. Elena. Tseng. Marlene. Denzel. The residents of Edge. Those in Wutai. _Everyone._ Every. Last. Human."

He watched as Cloud slumped to his knees, shock and defeat shining in his eyes.

"I've won, Cloud. I did what my mother couldn't, and now I sail across the dark void with this vessel, this husk of a planet. All that's left… is you… and _me_."

He stepped forward, approaching his nemesis. "Do you understand, now, why you must live? Not just for me, but for your friends as well, Cloud."

The Buster Sword trembled in Cloud's hands.

"What would Zack and Aerith say…?" he whispered.

Cloud roared and lunged forward, his blade crashing against Sephiroth's.

"Good. Your friends met their ends, humanity ended after, and some day, the world will end, too. But I will not end, and nor will I have you end."

He leapt backwards and called, "Now come! Let us have our… _reunion_."

Cloud obliged, and Sephiroth smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time out of their day to read my first published story.


End file.
